Fall of Ideals
by JaydedFox
Summary: A mysterious new figure has appeared in Jump City, and is quickly driving fear into the hearts of the normally fearless villains. Who is he? Where did he come from? And how? pairing RavenxOC, Robinx Starfire, and BeastboyxTerra
1. A new player in town

Fall of Ideals

Disclaimer: I don't own either Teen Titans or Assassin's Creed; they belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 1  
Most citizens in Jump City had become more or less accustomed to the almost daily acts of destruction and/or mayhem caused by the city's villains.

So there was almost no reaction when Johnny Rancid came tearing down the main bridge on his motorcycle, blasting holes in cars and the bridge itself with his latest toys.

After all, the people living in the city all knew that the Teen Titans would show up soon enough and, after a short battle, subdue Johnny and turn him in to the police.

Today however, it wasn't the Titans that showed up on the scene first, but rather a strange white-robed man carrying a sword at his hip, and a long dagger attached to his back. He immediately began racing after Rancid, leaping from car to car to further propel himself towards the villain.

The criminal noticed him in one of his rear-view mirrors, and quickly spun around in his seat, firing a few shots from his sidearm as he did, not wanting to take any chances with this new character.

The white-clad figure dodged all the incoming bullets, seemingly effortlessly.

Johnny observed this, and decided he would instead meet the man head-on, so he quickly stopped his motorcycle, and jumped away from it towards the rapidly approaching 'hero'. However, he soon found this to be a mistake, as the hooded figure leapt even higher into the air, left arm cocked back. Johnny realized his mistake when he saw a thin blade appear from a wrist compartment on the man's left arm. He tried to turn and run, but the man tackled him to the ground, instantly stabbing the blade into Johnny's jugular. As his vision began fading, he barely heard his killer whisper, "Pray that when you meet him, God is in a forgiving mood."

The Titans would arrive a few minutes later, to find the bridge nearly deserted apart from a few wrecked cars, Rancid's motorcycle, and the deceased villain himself, lying in a pool of his own blood.

----SCENE BREAK----

The subsequent media coverage and general city-wide panic resulting from the death of Johnny Rancid left the Titans with more on their hands than they really wanted to deal with after seeing the corpse of a familiar face (albeit an unfriendly one.) Of all the Titans, none were more deeply disturbed by this than Robin, who had grown up with Batman teaching him that he should never, under any circumstances, take the life of another. The other Titans were quick to notice his distress, and attempted to cheer him up in any way possible.

"Hey Robin, wanna play some Ninja Robots?" asked BeastBoy.

"No thanks."

"Oh, well how about Race Trax 9000?"

"No thanks."

"Friend Robin! Surely there must be something that will bring you the cheering up?"

"Not right now Star, I just need to think for a bit, that's all."

"C'mon man, sure you don't want to have a quick spar out back?"

"…Alright."

As Cyborg and Robin left, Starfire turned to BeastBoy, "Where is Raven?"

"Oh yeah, I think she's in her room."

"And why was she not here attempting to comfort friend Robin?"

"Ehhh… well, she was acting kinda odd at the bridge."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well… as soon as she saw Johnny, she flew over and started looking at the hole in his neck."

-Flashback-

"Titans, find who did this, quickly!"

Robin was not happy, and that was putting it lightly. Someone had _killed_ Johnny Rancid, and he was not going to rest until the culprit had been found and locked up.

Raven, on the other hand, had immediately left the group to look at Rancid's body. She noticed the puncture wound in his neck, and thought that might help to identify the person who killed him. However, her eyes were quickly drawn to a note lying beside his head. _To any who may find this, be it authorities or merely someone overly curious, the reason for this man's death is the simple fact that he has brought harm to innocents through his actions._

Below the message was a strange arrowhead-like shape.

Raven's eyes widened when she noticed the shape, and instantly opened a portal to her bedroom to research it, fearing that, if she was right about it, this would not be the last dead villain they would find.

-End Flashback-

"I haven't seen her since."

"Perhaps I should go check on her?"

"Eh, sure, couldn't hurt, right? Want me to come with you?"

"Yes, I believe that would be best, BeastBoy."

----SCENE BREAK----

Raven was frantically tearing about her room, looking for any reference to the shape she saw on the note.

"It must be here, I _know _I've seen that somewhere before."

She was interrupted from her search by the sound of someone knocking on her door and Starfire's voice on the other side.

"Friend Raven, is there perhaps something BeastBoy and I could do to help you?"

Normally, Raven wouldn't even entertain the thought of letting someone else enter her room, but she really needed to find that book, and two more pairs of hands would only speed up the process. Provided, of course, that she made sure to give them explicit instructions on what _should not_ be touched in her room.

BeastBoy and Starfire were beginning to grow nervous, as Raven had not made any sign that she had heard them, and were about to knock again when the door opened. They glanced at each other, then headed inside.

"You may _ONLY _ touch the books on the shelves. _Nothing _else."

They both jumped in shock and whirled around to see Raven glaring at them, obviously awaiting their response.

"Uhh… sure, why only the books?" BeastBoy asked, a confused expression adorning his face.

"Because I found a note next to the body with a symbol I recognized, and thought it might be in one of my books. And I don't want you to touch anything else."

"Alright, what does the symbol look like? And… what did the note say?"

"Here – read it."

She handed the note to BeastBoy, and resumed looking for the book. Starfire leaned over BeastBoy's shoulder to read with him, and they were both stunned by the note's contents.

"No way, he killed Rancid because he _hurt _someone? Did Johnny run over his girlfriend or something?"

"I don't think so. The fact that he said 'innocents' leads me to believe that it wasn't some grudge."

BeastBoy looked up at Raven to see she had already turned back around to her bookshelf, so he shrugged and got up to help.

Starfire picked the note back up and moved to the bookshelf to find a match to the symbol.

"H-Hey! I think I found it!"

Both girls turned to BeastBoy to see him holding an ancient book with the same picture from the note on its front, and no title.

"We need to show this to Robin and Cyborg. Starfire, go find them and bring them to the living room. Hurry!"

As Starfire flew off to find the two missing Titans, Raven and BeastBoy quickly ran to the living room, sat down, and waited.

**Author's Notes  
**I had originally written this chapter at two in the morning, and woke up at six to find it severely lacking in length and quality. There were several typos and grammar mistakes that I did not notice in my barely conscious sleep-deprived state. So I fixed it, and added on another 900 words. I hope it looks better now, and will have the second chapter up soon (hopefully).

Oh, and please drop a review.


	2. Welcome to the team!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Assassin's Creed. If I did, the Titans would have discovered Red X's identity, and Altair would have the crossbow shown in the opening movie.

"Hmm… this world never ceases to amaze me. The advancements they have made in every area. I am sure they have some way of telling each other about the bridge…"

The young man pondered what to do next, as it was rather obvious people were upset he killed that man. This in itself confused him greatly, why would anyone be angry when a dangerous criminal was taken out? Should they not be happy? Feel safer? Why would _any_ city not feel this way?

He was, to say the least, incredibly confused. Yet he also knew that he couldn't let himself be seen, as he had noticed from these strange boxes that showed someone called a 'reporter' announcing that there was a city-wide watch for him, and, should he be caught, he would immediately be taken to someone called 'police'.

He had managed to find an abandoned apartment building, and tried his best to make himself comfortable. Just as he had settled in to get a quick nap, he heard the door at the bottom floor slammed open, followed by loud voices.

"Scrumbuffin' Titans! If it weren't for them, we would have had that jewel!"

The young man blinked. 'Scrumbuffin'? Was that even a word?

"It was such a pretty color too…" He noticed that, unlike the first voice, a loud and obviously obnoxious boy, this one belonged to a soft-spoken young girl.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we managed to get away though. It would suck to go to pri…"

The assassin jerked in surprise. He had been so busy listening to their conversation, he hadn't even noticed them coming up the stairs. He now found himself being stared at by the most colorful teens he had ever seen. Pink hair? How was that possible? And it was simply unnatural to be that big. He didn't even want to think about how someone could be as small as the bald one. He looked like an infant in a hideous green baby jumper.

"H-hey! Isn't that the guy from the news?"

"You mean the one that killed that Johnny Rancid guy?"

Seeing that they had recognized him, he launched instantly from his sitting position towards the giant. The overlarge teen was caught off guard, and soon found himself on the floor with a blade pointed at his neck.

The other two were about to attack the white-robed man, when he pressed the blade against Mammoth's skin hard enough to draw blood. They both hesitated, and he saw his chance to speak.

"I will not harm you if you will extend to me the same courtesy."

"And why should we do something like that, you stupid scuzzbrain!?"

"Because I will kill your friend if you do not."

"Ehm, no need to do that, we'll be good."

"Wonderful, now, I do not suppose you would be willing to part with some information about this city?"

"Well…"

The two teens glanced at each other, then back at the assassin pinning their teammate to the ground.

Then, the girl spoke.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything that you could tell me about this city's layout, authorities, and general gathering areas would be helpful. And if there are any more people like the man from the bridge."

"You don't want to ask about the Titans?"

"The who?"

"Hah! This cludgehead doesn't even know who the Teen Titans are!"

He ignored what he thought to be an insult and stood up, releasing the large teen from beneath him, sheathing his wrist blade as he did. He then turned to the girl, an expectant look on his face, although they could not see that for the shadows covering his face created by his hood.

"Well?"

"Oh! Right. Well, the Titans are this city's 'superheroes'. It's their job to protect the city from resident 'supervillains'.

"And was this 'Johnny Rancid' a Titan?"

"No you moron! He was a villain! And what part of _Teen_ Titans don't you get?"

"Well if he was, why would the people here be so upset that he's dead?"

"Maybe because killing people is wrong?"

The young man sighed, he really wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"How about we start off with something simple. My name is Arsalaan, and you?"

"Ah, my name is Jinx!"

"The name's Gizmo, barfbrain."

"Mammoth."

"I see, and do you claim an affiliation to either heroes or villains?"

"You bet we do! We're the best supervillains this stinkin' city's got!" Gizmo obviously thought very highly of himself.

"Alright then, do you have a place to stay?"

"Uh, yeah, but we don't want the Titans to find it, so we're hiding here 'till they stop looking."

"Hm. Would you like me to join you?"

The three super teens quickly excused themselves, then hurried out of the room to discuss whether or not they would let him become a member of the H.I.V.E. They each had varying opinions, Jinx was all for it, as someone with the kind of skills he possessed would be just what they needed to finally take down the Titans. Gizmo didn't want anything to do with him, and didn't trust the assassin any farther than he could throw him (which was to say, not at all). Mammoth was hesitant, as on one hand, he _would_ make a very effective addition to their team, but on the other, the large teen really did not enjoy the feeling of death that this man seemed to exude without any conscious effort.

Their discussion lasted the better part of ten minutes, but they finally reentered the room with a giddy Jinx, frowning Mammoth, and rather unhappy Gizmo.

"Have you decided?"

Jinx looked to the other two, and noticed that they didn't seem like they were about to talk, so she answered for them.

"We decided to let you join us. On one condition though."

"That being?"

"You get a new outfit."

"Why would I want to do that? This cloak signifies my being a master of the Assassin's Guild. It is rather important to me."

Gizmo was clearly shocked by this statement, the fact that there was an entire _guild_ of people like him made the abnormally short boy incredibly frightened. He realized that he had to scrap the plans he had been making to silently eliminate this guy, because if there were more assassins lurking around, and they found out that one of their own had been killed, he did not doubt that he would not survive a week afterwards. The reason he was so determined to dislike and possibly destroy this guy was that, without even trying or noticing, he was causing Jinx to crush on him. Gizmo noticed that she had to quickly fight down a blush every time the man spoke. For Gizmo, who had been hoping to ask Jinx out for some time now, this was absolutely unacceptable, although it looked as though there would be nothing he could do about it.

"Well yeah, but people will recognize you dressed like that, and will call the Titans or the police to come get you. And you wouldn't have to get rid of it, you just need to wear something else when you go out."

"I see… and what would you suggest?"

"Well, assassins are all about killing without being seen, right?"

"That is correct."

"Then why not wear dark clothing, like a ninja suit or something?"

"Hm. That sounds reasonable. Where would I find such clothing?"

Jinx blushed, and nervously answered-"Ah, well, I could sew you one, if you wanted."

"What the heck?! Since when can you sew?!"

Jinx's blush deepened, and she was about to apologize to Arsalaan, when he told her that he would love if she were to make one. Of course, this caused her blush to spread across her entire face, making her look like a tomato with pink leaves.

Mammoth decided to avert attention from Jinx's predicament, and extended a hand, deciding that he would wait and see if this man could truly be trusted.

"Welcome to the team."

End Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

Yay me, second chapter done, now I just have to decide who to focus on in the third chapter. Suggestions would be nice, although I'm thinking of having the Titans discover where their mysterious visitor is from.

No action this chapter, but it will probably pick up in a chapter or two, I'll probably have a Titans-H.I.V.E. face off then. Should be fun.

Please be sure to drop a review.


End file.
